


Still Champion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always wins. And so does Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Champion

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (yes, you read that right).
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day eight prompt(s) used: We know what we are, but we know not what we may be/ Connection/ Hours/ High/ Quaffle.  
> Kink: Double penetration.  
> This 'pairing' is totally mine. *g* 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Still Champion

~

“Tough luck, mate.” Ron clapped Harry on the back. “We’d have won if you’d caught the Snitch. I can’t believe it actually flew off and disappeared. They’re supposed to be charmed not to so that. I wonder if anyone will ever find it?” 

Harry shrugged. “No idea. And _I_ can’t believe the game ran eight hours and in the end came down to the Quaffle!” 

Ron shook his head. “Madness.” He started toward the school. “Coming back to Gyrffindor?” 

“No, I’m going to decompress a bit. I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“Sure.” 

After Ron was out of sight, Harry moved towards the lockers. They were empty and, sighing, he contmplated his sweaty Quidditch gear. _Maybe I’ll take a shower,_ he thought.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the loser. I wondered if you’d show.” 

Tamping down a smile, Harry turned and raised an eyebrow. “We had a wager, of course I showed. Don’t I always?” 

“Usually you’re the winner, though,” Draco said. “Although it seems you’re just as enthusiastic when you lose.” 

Harry snorted. “I’m just a man of my word. Anyway, it took you long enough to get here. I thought you’d be eager to claim your victory prize.”

Draco leaned against a locker. “I had to make some...arrangements first. Why? Are you so eager to see what my fantasy is?” 

Harry smirked. “So far it seems as if your fantasy is just talking. And here I thought Slytherins were imaginative.” 

Straightening up abruptly, Draco moved towards him. “You’ll see how imaginative I can be,” he said. “Strip.” 

Slowly, Harry did, not hesitating until he was naked. The locker room was cool and he shivered as goose-bumps appeared on his skin. His cock was half hard, anticipating what Draco had planned as his prize for winning the game.

Licking his lips, Draco gave him a slow once-over. “Nice. Quidditch really is your sport,” he murmured. Undoing his cloak, he hung it up. “So I thought we’d try something different this time.” 

Harry frowned. “Like what?” 

“Like two of us,” came a voice, and as Harry stared another Draco emerged from the shadows to stand beside the first. 

“Polyjuice?” Harry asked, looking back and forth between them. 

The first Draco hummed. “Salazar, no. I don’t like the idea of sharing you with anyone. No, this is me from the future.” 

“About an hour in the future.” Draco number two smirked, holding up a Time Turner. “We have special plans for you, Potter.”

Harry swallowed hard. “What sort of special plans?” 

Draco two didn’t reply, he simply started stripping. 

“You’ll see,” said Draco one, sauntering towards one of the benches. With a casual wave of his wand, he added padding. Then, reclining on it, he spread his legs, undoing his flies. “Come here, Potter. I’ve something better for you to do with your mouth than ask questions.” 

Mouth watering, Harry walked towards him. When he got there, he crawled onto the bench, bending down to take Draco in his mouth. Usually, Draco was the one sucking him, but Harry liked sucking cock, so it was no hardship. 

Draco sighed, closing his eyes, his hand coming up to cup the back of Harry’s head as he started thrusting gently. 

Harry started to get into it, and he’d almost forgotten the other Draco until hands settled on his hips. His eyes popped open and he tried to pull off, but Draco one’s hand tightened, keeping him in place. “No one told you to stop sucking.” 

Harry continued, moaning around Draco one’s cock as Draco two’s thumb pushed inside him. It hurt and he tensed. After a Lubrication Spell tingled through him, however, Harry relaxed, pushing back as Draco two shoved a couple fingers into him and started stretching him. 

“Stretch him well,” panted Draco one.

“You do your part and I’ll do mine,” sneered Draco two. 

Harry chuckled around Draco’s one’s cock. 

“Something funny?” Draco one asked. He relaxed his hold on Harry’s neck, allowing him to slide his mouth off his cock to answer. 

Head shaking, Harry grinned up at him. “You’ll even argue with yourself.” 

Draco one huffed. “Shut up.”

Harry licked his lips. “I thought you were supposed to be shutting me up?” 

Draco one’s eyes flashed and he started to push Harry back down, but Draco two interrupted. “No, wait. He’s ready.” 

Harry frowned. “Um--” 

Draco one smirked. “All right, Potter. Here comes the main event. You’re going to ride me. Get up here.”

Harry nodded, shifting until he was in position to sit down on Draco one’s cock. Draco one helped him, guiding his cock inside Harry until he was fully seated. 

Bracing his arms against Draco one’s shoulders, Harry stared to move up and down. “What’s...so...special...about this?” he panted. “We’ve done this before.” 

Draco one reached up, grasping Harry’s shoulders and pulling him down towards him. When Harry’s face was but a hair’s breadth from his face he whispered, “Oh, there’s more to come, trust me.” 

“I don’t--” Harry froze as he felt Draco two’s finger push into him past Draco one’s cock. “What--?”

“Relax, Potter.” Draco two rested his chest on Harry’s back, his slick finger moving in and out of Harry. “This will be easier if you relax.” 

Harry’s eyes met Draco one’s. “Both of you?” he whispered. 

Draco one smiled. “Yes. What’s the matter, Potter? Scared?” 

Harry groaned. “Draco--”

“Shh.” Draco two kissed the back of Harry’s neck. “You can do this. We’ll go slowly.” 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered as Draco two managed to get a second finger inside him. “So _full_ \--” 

“Wait until we’re both in you, fucking you.” Draco one’s eyes were bright, mesmerising. 

Harry groaned. “Draco, I can’t--” 

“You can do this,” Draco two said, his mouth on Harry’s ear. As he spoke, he manoeuvred a third finger into Harry, and Harry keened. “Just relax.” 

Draco one brushed his lips over Harry’s. “Look at me,” he said. “Concentrate on me. Come on. If you say no we’ll stop, but we really want this, Harry. What do you say?” 

Breath stuttering, Harry stared into Draco one’s eyes. In that moment he could feel a connection, a bond between them. “Okay,” he finally breathed. “Yes, okay.” 

Draco one smiled. “Good boy.” 

Exhaling, Harry buried his face in Draco’s neck, moaning as he felt Draco two’s cock sliding into him. He was full, so full. “Draco, fuck--” 

“I know,” whispered Draco one against his skin. “I know.” 

“You feel incredible,” gasped Draco two as he pushed deeper into Harry. “Fuck.” 

Lifting his head, Harry stared into Draco one’s eyes once more. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Draco one seemed to understand, however, leaning up and kissing him fiercely. 

Pulling away, Draco one dragged his gaze from Harry to look at Draco two, and something passed between them. Then, Draco two began to move rhythmically and Harry lost all coherent thought. His world narrowed to where he and the Dracos were connected, and as Draco two’s thrusts sped up, sparks of sensation too intense to call pleasure or pain spiralled through him. “All right?” Draco one asked. 

“Yes!” Harry cried as he felt the two cocks inside him. Draco one wasn’t moving, it was all Draco two, but Harry felt owned, possessed. It was heady.

“I’m coming!” Draco two growled, his movements going ragged. Incredibly, Harry thought he could even feel him spurting inside him as he came, his hands clutching Harry’s hips. 

A moment later he slid out, collapsing to one side of Harry. Harry moaned, feeling empty.

Draco one moved so fast, Harry could hardly credit it and, flipping Harry onto his back, began to fuck him in earnest. “I’m sorry,” he babbled. “I have to--” 

Harry unable to reply, simply clung to Draco one’s shoulders as he pounded into him, but it wasn’t until Draco two leaned in and kissed him deeply that his orgasm flowed over him and white hot pleasure spiked through him. With a shout, he came. shuddering as the world dimmed and Draco one came. 

When he regained consciousness he was curled between the two Dracos and they were arguing again. 

“...hadn’t been so rough he’d have enjoyed it more and maybe he’d let us do it again--”

“He enjoyed himself just fine, I think we were just a bit overwhelming--”

Harry smiled, opening his eyes. “I did enjoy myself, although I’m not sure I’ll be able to sit or walk for a few days.”

“So the next time we win we can do this again?” One of the Dracos, Harry couldn’t be sure which, asked. 

He nodded. 

“Thank Salazar,” breathed the other. “Because that was brilliant!” 

“Of course it was brilliant, it was my idea,” said the first Draco with a smirk.

“ _Our_ idea,” replied the other Draco. 

Harry shook his head. “Two of you, bloody hell. The world may never be the same. Shouldn’t one of you be leaving soon before the universe collapses, or, worse, someone sees both of you and reports you as being...something?” He frowned. “What are you, anyway?” 

The Draco was was spooning him from behind, snorted. “We know what we are but who knows what we may yet be?”

As both Harry and the other Draco stared at him, he sighed. “Too deep? Fine. As for the one who’s leaving, that would be me.” Sitting up, he Summoned his clothes. “I’ll be back for the next Quidditch match when we wi--” 

He faded from view on his last word and Harry exhaled. Eyeing the Draco who remained, he said, “So, if I wanted a similar things as my prize next game, would you do it?” 

Draco Summoned his clothes and stood to dress. “Let two of _you_ fuck _me_ at once, you mean?” 

Biting his lip, Harry nodded.

Draco laughed softly. “Of course.” Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Harry’s. “You’ll have to win first, though.” And with that, he sauntered away. “Be sure to put everything back the way is was,” he tossed over his shoulder.

Once Draco was gone, Harry slowly got dressed, savouring the ache in his arse. _Sitting’s going to be interesting the next few days._

After restoring the locker room to its former state, Harry reached into his pocket. Pulling out the Snitch he’d caught and hidden within the first minute of game, he smiled. Its wings unfurled and he could hear the whir of its gears clicking. “Winner and still champion,” he murmured, sliding it back into his pocket. Then, whistling, he returned to the castle.

~


End file.
